Key of Memories
by InThisSilenceSomethingMayRise
Summary: SLASH LATER. Harry is Sora. Sora is Harry.How? Only he and few other select people know. In third year he disappeared and came back a week later, changed. Though he won't tell. Well...not atleast until the time is right. Kingdom Hearts Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Key of Memories

Rating : T

Summary : SLASH LATER Harry Potter is Sora. Sora is Harry Potter. How? Only he and few other select people know. In third year he disappeared and came back a week later, changed. Though he won't tell. Well...not atleast until the time is right. Kingdom Hearts Crossover!

Warnings : Kingdom Hearts Crossover. It may contain slash later.(but with who? I haven't decided yet) It may contain death, blood, gore, even some abuse maybe. Spoilers for year one to year five. It will be AU(duh) because HBP is not going to happen. Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts.(duh)

Other : Sora's eyes are green in this story. His hair is black. But other than that, looks the same. And Harry, being Sora, will be 14. But Harry back in the Wizarding World will be 13. Bleh, don't ask me. I had to make it 3rd year because of the Goblet of Fire.  
Other crap : A million thanks to The Crazed Pyromaniac for helping me with this! Rock on, moron!

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the idea. Harry Potter and characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Final Fantasy.

Key of Memories 

'I...I've been having these weird thoughts lately...' His own voice rang through his head...when had he said that? He didn't remember...he couldn't remember anything. His name...what was his name? His voice again came out of the darkness, 'Like...is any of this for real...or not?'

Is this real? Sora...Harry...who are they? He simply closed his eyes, wondering. A calm feeling swept over him, and a sigh escaped his lips.

His feet hit soft land and his large bright green eyes snapped open. Home, was the only thought that came to him. The island. Destiny Islands! The place where he grew up! But...how did he get here? He looked around and his eyes caught site of a silver haired teen standing in the ocean, staring off into the endless blue.  
Riku! His best friend! A flash of a red haired boy swept through his mind(Ron...) but he ignored it. To focused on Riku.

He grinned and stepped forward, then noticed the water was drawing up in a giant wave. Riku seemed to notice him and turned around. A smile playing on his handsome face. He held out his hand in a gesture to follow him. But the wave was growing bigger.

'Riku!' He tried to call but nothing came out. He had to warn him! Riku could get hurt! Panicked, he began running toward him. Riku only continued smiling, either knowing the wave was there and ignoring it or not paying any attention to it.

He had almost got to him when the wave crashed down around them. He gritted his teeth, fighting back the currents. Riku only stood there, the waves had not moved him one bit. The currents pushed him even further back from him. Then he could no longer see Riku and he was once again swimming in darkness.  
But just as suddenly as the wave swept him, he found himself surfacing again. The sky was a pinkish coloring and the waves were hitting him softly.

'Harry! Sora!'

He turned around and saw his other best friend, Kairi, standing on the beach waving toward him. He once again ignored the flash of frizzy haired brunette girl in his mind(Hermione...) and waded toward Kairi.

Once he had got himself onto land, he put his hands on his knees, panting. Kairi giggled and he smiled at her. Her eyes suddenly went upward and widened. He turned to see what she had looked at.

Two bodies were falling from the sky. One of them was a messy black haired boy with bright green eyes. He had black robes on and looked quite skinny from his view.

The other person was a spiky cinammon haired teen with sky blue eyes. He had a red shirt and red pants on, covered with a blue and white small jacket with chains and necklaces on.

Both boys suddenly entwined with each other, creating a handsome boy with black hair and green eyes with the same face. A perfect mixture of them both.

They collided with him and he fell backward. He distantly heard Kairi's calls for him, but could not answer her. He was once again swimming in the darkness.

Suddenly his feet gently landed on solid ground. He seemed to be in a dark room. There was no light anywhere. He took a few steps forward and light exploded from underneath his feet. The darkness suddenly turned into a flutter of doves that circled around him. He watched, fascinated by them. A few feathers landed on his shoulder but another step blew them off. He looked at the ground and saw a picture of a pretty woman with short black hair, holding a dove in one hand. In circles around here, there was seven small men. Who were they?

He looked around and jumped when a voice suddenly began speaking, 'So much to do, so little time...Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Not step forward. Can you do it?'

Of course he could do it! He took a few steps forward on the glass and suddenly three stones appeared with different items on them. A sword, a shield, and a staff. He looked at each of them.

The mysterious voice said again, 'If you give it form...It will give you strength. Choose well.'

He walked to each one of them, as he walked toward the staff, he stopped and stared at it.

Magic...

A flash of a large castle and a lake appeared in his mind. He took a deep breath and grabbed the staff.

'The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A power of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?'

He nodded, "Yes."

The voice seemed to nodd, 'Your path is set.'

The staff disappeared from his arms. He turned to face the other two. 'Now, what will you give up in exchange?'

The shield was to protect others. He wanted to protect people. The sword was to destroy...he didn't really want to kill unless he had to. So he choosed the sword.

'The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?'

"Yes."

'You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?'

Thinking about it, he nodded, "Yes."

The stones disappeared and the floor shattered into a million golden pieces. He began falling down and landed on another circular foor with a portait of a beautiful woman with a long white dress on. The staff appeared in his hands.

'You've gained the power to fight.'

He slashed out with the staff.

'All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others.'

Suddenly, small little black creatures with claws and yellow eyes appeared. He stared at them, they stared back.

The voice didn't seemed panicked, 'There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.'

Fight? He looked at them. They suddenly growled and began to try and slash him. He immediately began hitting them with his staff. When one died, the rest disappeared.

'Behind you!'

Turning around quickly, he began to fight them. As soon as he was finished more directions were given to him. He followed each one until he appeared back on the island.

Home.

He smiled and let the breeze caress him, the voice called out softly, 'Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.'

He walked to Tidus. Tidus grinned at him and asked, "What are you afraid of"  
He considered the options laid out to him.

"Being different." He answered, truthfully.

Tidus shrugged, "Bein' different? Is that really so scary"  
He didn't answer but walked over to Wakka. Wakka, who had been leaning on the wall, straightened and looked at him.

"What do you want outta life?"

Biting his bottom lip, he thought then anwered, "To broaden my horizons"  
Wakka nodded, "To broaden your horizons, huh?"

He shrugged and smiled, before walking over to Selphie. She giggled at him, eyeing him up and down. "What's most important to you?"

Without a second thought, he answered, "Friendship."

She stared at him with a small frown, "Is friendship such a big deal"  
He shot her a mysterious grin, that made her blush.

The mysterious voice stated, 'You're afraid of being different. You want to broaden your horizons. You want friendship. You adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through just fine.'

He nodded, "Sounds good."

'The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.'

Suddenly, he appeared in a another circular room with a picture of a pretty blonde woman with a rose in her hand and thorns surrounding her. Shadows appeared and he drew his staff and killed them.

A light appeared to the side, and when he glanced over there he saw a long flight of stairs had appeared. He began to run up them until he appeared onto another circular floor.

He saw a light in the middle of the room, thinking it was a good sign, he began to walk toward it.

But the mysterious voice called out in a warning, 'The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.'

Swallowing hard, he slowly turned around and saw that he shadow, had indeed, grown long. It seemed to take life and grow larger until it grew into a smirking black mass. 'The Darkside', something whispered in his mind.

'But don't be afraid. And don't forget...' The mysterious voice said in a soothing voice.

Screw it, he started to run to where the stairs were, only to find them gone. He staggered to regain his balance, from nearly falling. Breathing hard, he turned to face the darkside. It grinned at him. He growled and drew his staff, locking onto one of its giant hands, he began to hack at it.

He ignored the other small shadows, surrounding him, to busy trying to get rid of the darkside.

Big mistake.

One gathered up enough courage to slash at him. He cried out in pain as a gash appeared on his leg. He killed the small shadows and turned back to the large one, once again slashing at him.

Minutes later, he stood back and watched as the Darkside finally slumped in defeat. Triumph went through him, as he reached for a potion to heal his wounds. Before he could, a black circle appeared underneath him.

He tried to escape but it held onto him. The voice made a appearance one last time.

'But don't be afraid. Both of you held powerful weapons. And now combined into one. You hold the mightiest weapon of all.'

Before darkness could take him, he heard the voice once more, 'So don't forget : Now combined into both Harry and Sora, you are the one who will open the door.'

Sora jumped up awakening at last on his home, panting. "What the-?" He muttered.

He heard a noise and turned to see Kairi standing there. He jumped in surprise, "Whoa!"

She giggled.

He smiled, "Gimme a break, Kairi"  
She smirked at him, "Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

He remembered his dream, "No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't-Ow!" He clutched his head as a sharp pain went through.

She shot him a look, "Are you still dreaming?"

He shook his head, "It wasn't a dream!...Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? Who...who is Harry? So bizarre..."

Kairi only rolled her eyes, "Harry is probably your boyfriend or something."

"No! He...he...I don't know..." In a whisper, so Kairi wouldn't hear, "Is Harry...me? That's what he said..." He looked up at Kairi, a sudden question in his head.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like?"

HPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHP

"Harry! Where are you?" Hermione called, frustrated with her best friend. Ron looked into another empty classroom, "Not in here either, Hermione."

"Oooh! Where could he be!" She asked, worried. Ron shook his head.

"I wish we still had the Maruaders Map, then we could atleast see if he is in the castle." Ron stated.

Hermione didn't reply, she had frozen, "What if...what if Sirius Black has gotten him"  
Ron looked nervous, "There...there was no sign of struggle in his bed"  
She still looked scared, "He could of went for a walk after everyone went to bed and Black could of just...just..kill- snatched him!" She sniffed, unable to say the word 'killed'. A few tears leaked from her eyes at the thought.

Ron shot Hermione a look, "Hermione, I think Harry is smart enough to know not to go out when there is a madman after him."

Hermione glared at him, "He's been missing for over 20 hours! We should tell a teacher."

Ron nodded, "Which one?"

"Well...Dumbledore, maybe."

"Nah, lets just tell Lupin first. He seems to be pretty close to Harry. His office is nearest, anyway." Ron said, already walking to it. Hermione watched him nervously, before following, wringing her hands together nervously.

When they reached it, Ron knocked on the door and a voice answered, "Come in"  
He opened the door to see Lupin sitting at his desk, grading papers.  
He smiled at them as they say down, "Mister Weasley, Miss Granger. What brings you two here?"

Ron nudged Hermione to answer, she glared at him, "Professor Lupin. Its Harry"  
He blinked, "Yes, I noticed he wasn't with you. Is there a problem?"

She nodded, "Yes actually. Professor...we can't find him. Ron looked at his bed this morning and he wasn't there. We haven't seen him since last night."

Lupin froze, "Are...are you sure?"

"Positive. Can you look at that map, you took from Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione stomped his foot, "Ron"  
"What!"

Remus nodded, and took the map out, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"  
Lines appeared on the map, Remus tapped the paper with his wand, "Reveal Harry James Potter."

Hermione gasped, "You can do that?"

Remus nodded, seconds passed and writing appeared on the paper.

/Mr. Prongs is sad to inform that Harry James Potter is no longer at Hogwarts. Departion time at 1:34 AM in the morning/

Ron gaped at the map, "Can it tell us anymore?"

Remus shook his head, "No. Hermione. Ron. Please return to your common rooms. I will contact the Headmaster. If anything happens, I'm sure you two will be informed."

Nodding sadly, they both left. Remus sat there, staring at the map for a few seconds before whispering, "Mischief managed."

He hid it in a drawer and walked to his fireplace, throwing powder into it, he called "Albus Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore's head appeared in the green fire, "Remus! What a pleasant surprise! What can I help you with, today?"

Remus took a deep breath, "Albus...we have a problem."

HPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKH

He was approaching a large castle in boats across a lake. A girl unlocking a door(Hermione?). Flying around a field on a broom. A large snake collapsing on the stone floor. A baby crying as a flash of green light went through the room and woman falling dead...

Sora awoke with a start. He looked around to see if he had awoke Donald or Goofy. No. Still asleep, thankfully. Sora sighed and walked to the mirror, wincing with each step.

They had just gotten back from Atlantica and his legs were still getting used to walking on land. They flew back to Traverse town and Leon and Yuffie were happy to give them a place to stay at the hotel.

Sora glanced at the mirror. His spiky black hair still pointed in different directions. Bright green eyes peered back at him. He had a thin mouth but full lips. His skin was smooth and tan from all those long days at the beach. But not dark dark tan. In his own mind, he thought himself to be normal looking. But whenever he went to a world, heads turned to him.

Yuffie had grinned even more brightly at him. Leon had froze, before their fight, eyeing him up and down. Alice had turned a bright red and turned away, mumbling. Jasmine(during the few moment they were together) had been to close for her own good. Ariel flirted with him. And even though Sora would never admit it...he had a slight crush on Cloud(Who doesn't?)

Kairi...she was a friend...nothing else. (sorry...)

Donald and Goofy never seemed to notice. Thank God.

Sora turned from the mirror, thinking about his dream. What were those image? That girl...the castle...it wasn't the other castle he dreamed about, that castle was something else. He shook his head and looked outside. Dawn.

He had to wake Goofy and Donald up.

KHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHP

"It's been a week, Headmaster, and there is still no sign of him." Severus Snape muttered to Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed, "He will appear. I know he will. Though it what condition...I do not know."

Snape stared at him, "How can you be so sure the boy is still alive! With Black after him-"

"He is alive."

Snape opened his mouth to question how he would know, when the door banged open and Minerva McGonagall stumbled in.

"Albus! Harry Potter just appeared in the Great Hall!"

Snape's eyes widened. Dumbledore stood up and swept from his office. The other teachers followed him until they reached the Hall.

Dumbledore entered the room to see a circle of students, talking, surrounding a body.

"Students! Please return to your common rooms!"

There was protest, but they did as he said. Ron and Hermione ran up the Dumbledore.

"Professor, can we-"

"You two, also."

They reluctantly left. All that was left in the Great Hall were the teachers and a unconscious Harry Potter also known somewhere far away as Sora.

Dumbledore approached him and took in his form. His hair was longer and spikier. He had a red shirt and pants on with a small blue and white jacket on. He had a necklace with a crown on it. There were chains holding up his pants. But what really drew his attention was the large key in his hand.

It was black and sharp. A chain hang down in the same form of the crown on his necklace.(sorry I haven't gotten the Ultima one yet.)

Oblivion.

Dumbledore touched it, only to draw his hand back, burned. "That is a powerful weapon that had kill many."

The teachers gasped at the thought of the boy-who-lived killing anything. Dumbledore summoned a stretcher and placed Harry on it. They began walking to the Hospital Wing. The Keyblade hung from Harry's hand.

KHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHP

Good? Bad? Please no flames! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Key of Memories 

Rating : T

Summary : SLASH LATER Harry Potter is Sora. Sora is Harry Potter. How? Only he and few other select people know. In third year he disappeared and came back a week later, changed. Though he won't tell. Well...not atleast until the time is right. Kingdom Hearts Crossover!

Warnings : Kingdom Hearts Crossover. It may contain slash later.(but with who? I haven't decided yet) It may contain death, blood, gore, even some abuse maybe. Spoilers for year one to year five. It will be AU(duh) because HBP is not going to happen. Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts.(duh)

Other : Sora's eyes are green in this story. His hair is black. But other than that, looks the same. And Harry, being Sora, will be 14. But Harry back in the Wizarding World will be 13. Bleh, don't ask me. I had to make it 3rd year because of the Goblet of Fire.

Other crap : A million thanks to The Crazed Pyromaniac for helping me with this! Rock on, moron!

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the idea. Harry Potter and characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Squaresoft.

A/N : (is currently massaging foot) Hmm...that...feels...goooooood...huh? Oh. (flushes) Yeah, umm. Lateness. Yes. Longness? Yes! New character? Yes. Craziness? Yes. Sora(Harry) falling in love with a certain silver haired boy? Yesssssssss. And YES this will be a Powerful!Harry. I will copy a few leaves from Psychonauts the game. They own it. Not me. Just a few pyshic powers

Key of Memories

Sora didn't know what happend. One minute he was walking with Donald and Goofy down a long dirt path and the next thing he knew, there was a large bulb of light surrounding them.

A green and red one held Sora and a blue and yellow one held both Donald and Goofy together.

"Sora!" They cried out to him. He tried to reach them, but the light prevented him.

"Donald! Goofy! I'll find you, I promise!" He screamed to them, before they vanished from sight and darkness surrounded him.

"Where...where am I?" He asked, drawing his keyblade.

'Crossing between the universes.'

"Wha-? Universes?"

'Yes, as you know there cannot be two key bearers.'

"What does that have to with anything?" He asked to the mysterious voice.

'Everything. As you know there are different worlds. But one world got seperated from the rest. It came into cross with another section of small bits of worlds that were destroyed by natural causes. Moons , I think they call them. As I said, their cannot be two key bearers and there was a key bearer on this seperated world. Harry Potter, his name is.'

"Harry..." Sora whispered. "I know that name."

'Yes, because you are him.'

"What! How can I be him and me at the same time?"

'Simple. We took Harry from his world and combined him with you.'

"But, I don't even know who Harry is!" Sora protested, taking a few steps forward in the darkness.

'I think we can fix that.'

"What are you tal-" Before he could finish something was forced into his mind. Memories of this Harry went through his mind. His whole life is just a few minutes.

When it was over, Sora stood up from where he had fallen.

He was Harry James Potter, age thirteen in his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was in Gryffindor House and Seeker on Quidditch Team. He had two best friends Ron and Hermione and favorite colors were Green and Gold. His favorite food waschocolate chip wafflesand drink was french vanilla latte.

He was the Boy-Who-Lived.

He defeated Voldemort. His parents were dead. He had abusive(told you it was AU) relatives. And he hated the fame.

Sora stood up dazed, "Oh my god..." He whispered.

'Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?'

He looked up, "But what about Donald and Goofy! King Mickey, Riku, and Kairi! Will I ever seen them again?"

'Of course...in due time. Donald and Goofy will be there sooner than you know. Go to Hogwarts and wait until I think...fifth year...not sure about the year. Directions will be given to you nightly in your sleep by a friend. Her name is Angel. She'll take care of you. Who knows? She might even visit you out of dreams...she is that crazy.' The voice finished with a annoyed mutter.

"What kind of directions?"

'Just certain tasks to make sure the that world is kept safe. Nothing difficult...as long as you keep the Keyblade with you at all times.'

"Even in class?"

'Yes. Tell the teachers and Headmaster everything about this. But keep it secret from everyone else.'

"Ron and Hermione?"

'Hmm...you can tell them. But no one else! We are nearly there, hang on. I will visit you in times of great need. You will be called Harry, of course.'

"Wait!" Harry(I'm going to refer to him to that for now) called, "Who are you?"

'All questions will be answered in due time.' The voice said before disappearing.

A warm feeling went through Harry as darkness filled his mind.

KHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHP

Harry slowly awoke with a low moan, uknowingly reaching out for his weapon...which wasn't there. He shot up, panicked and angry that maybe Goofy moved it again.

He discovered he wasn't with Donald ot Goofy. Not even in one of his worlds.

"Harry?" A voice questioned. Looking up, Harry saw Dumbledore and all his teachers standing there.

Hogwarts. He was back home. In the hospital wing. "Professor Dumbledore?" He asked, softly.  
The headmaster grinned, "It's good to know you are back alive, my dear boy."

He nodded, "Where's my keyblade?"

Dumbledore nodded toward a long table, which held his precious weapon. Harry gave a soft sigh of relief and reached out his hand, the Keyblade automatically appeared in his hand. The teachers gasped, even Dumbledore looked shocked.

Harry didn't pay any attention, only making sure that Oblivion had no flaws in it. He looked back up at the teachers. Dumbledore then asked, "Harry, do you know what happend?"

Harry closed his eyes and bowed his head, remembering the voice's words, 'You may tell them'  
"Yes, I do."

Dumbledore smiled, "Good, then you can explain to us, how you got all these scars, tattoos, and items that came with you. Also your new looks."

Harry blinked, then looked down at his exposed chest. Scars from his battles were littered across his chest, arms, legs, back, and even a few of his face. He had three tattoos. One from Leon and the other two from Cid.

The one from Leon was his favorite. It was located on the middle of his. A pattern of a dark demonic Keyblade with darkness and light surrounding it. And more color shooting out of it. It was very beautiful.

The second one, from Cid, was located on his right shoulder. It was a picture of a black heart with red chains wrapped around it.

The last one was on his middle back. It was a black panther with red stripes. The panther had large green eyes and a chain of a crown around its neck.

The scars...were horrible. There were three long gashes wrapped around his torso. Thanks to the cerberus. But it was the one one his face, not the lighting bolt scar, that caught their attention. It started from his left temple and went all across his face to the bottom of his jaw.

Riku did it. During their fight in Hallow Bastion. He had Harry pinned down and slashed his face open. He barely made it through. If Donald and Goofy hadn't been there he might of bled to death.

Harry looked at them, "This is going to take a while. Okay...I guess it all started with a dream I was having a long time ago..."

"Long time ago? Potter, it has only been a week." Snape sneered. Harry shook his head.  
"The time is different. Yes, it has only been a week since my uhh 'disappearance' but its been what seems like months since the dream. Ack, its confusing. I was a boy named Sora. I know everything about him cause I was him. The story of the keyblade and me starts in my dream...I had been having these really weird thoughts lately..."

A few hours, drinks, questions, and shock later...

"...The voice disappeared and I guess I appeared back in the Great Hall again. But I have to find Donald, Goofy, Riku, and King Mickey. Donald and Goofy has been with me through almost everything. King Mickey...has all the answers. And Riku...Riku is very important to me." He blushed darkly at what he said. And finished.

Silence.

"You said...you could perform magic...but not the kind of magic you do here. Can you...demonstrate?" McGonagall asked slowly, curiousity forming.

Harry shrugged, "Sure." And stood up, backing away from them with the Keyblade in his hand. He looked around the room and spotted a pillow.

"Err...Madam Pomfrey...you wouldn't mind if I...?"

She bristled at the thought of him destroying it, but Dumbledore layed a hand on her shoulder and nodded to Harry. Harry smiled and threw it up in the air, aiming his Keyblade at it, he yelled, "FIRE!"

Flames burst out and made the pillow burst into flames.

"Could I possibly see if I can still summon people?" Harry asked his shocked teachers, nervously. Dumbledore nodded. Harry took a deep breath and summoned Bambi. Light burst out from his Keyblade and a small fawn appeared. Bambi bleated in happiness and snuggled to Harry, small bubbles appearing. Harry grinned and petted him. Bambi pranced around them, happily.

Remus picked up a bubble, "What are these again, Harry?"

"They give me magic energy." Harry said, as Bambi disappeared. One by one they disappeared. Harry suddenly yawned and swayed. Madam Pomfrey noticed and screeched, "Okay! Party's over! Everybody OUT! This boy needs rest after what he's been through!"

Grumbling, the teachers left and Harry climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

KHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPDREAMKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHP

Suddenly, Harry was on a small patio on a beach house. There were two chairs and a table. Harry looked out, gazing at the beach. It reminded him so much of Destiny Islands. The sun was already set but there were still a few pink lines in the sky. Harry looked around the patio. The floor was a strong wood and had some sand on it. The walls were white and had pictures of cats and dogs all around it. On the ceiling there were wind chimes hanging down. Most of them were small mirrors and was reflecting the light in the corner whenever the wind blew gently. (A/N This is actually a real place. Its my aunt's house in Destin) Harry sat down in a chair, wondering what he was doing here.

Suddenly the screen door opened and three large dogs and five small cats ran out. A woman was mumbling loudly under her breath.

"Damn animals. Don't know why I got them in the first place. All they do is whine and get fat..." She noticed Harry and jumped, "Oh! Harry! Sora! I wasn't expecting you for another hour!"

Harry took a good look at her. She looked to be in her mid-forties. She had dark dark blue hair with streaks of grey in it. Autumn eyes gazed at him, happily, through a slightly wrinkled face. She was something else. She was also tall. Really tall with big feet. Skinny and lanky to. She had a long night dress on that was white with red designs on it.(hard to picture?)

"Umm...hi. Are you Angel?"

She grinned, "Yes! Oh hold on, dear, let me take care of these mutts and get you something to eat."

"No thank you, I'm not really hun-"

"Nonsense, dear! You're far to skinny for your age. I have a brother who is like you, bless his heart, always never eating. Looks just like you!" She rambled on about her family and Harry. She opened the door to the outside and all the animals, including the large dog that was drooling on Harry's leg, ran out and splashed in the beach. Even the cats.

"Erm, you're not worried about them?"

"Heavens no! I've got magical barriers all around here! Not one animal can get hurt!" She went back into the house, and Harry watched the dogs run in the water while the cats rubbed against each other. Angel came back with a tray of sandwhiches and tea.

"Eat up!" She beamed at him and sat in the other chair. "I suppose you are wondering why you are here." She stated, staring at one of her dogs.

Harry took a small bite sandwhich, "Yes."

She relaxed, "I am here, on orders of his majesty King Mickey, bless his heart. I am here to teach you magic."

Harry tensed, "Dark magic?"

She smiled at him, "I figured out a long time ago...perhaps to late for my own good...that those words hold no meaning over magic. They say the Killing Curse is dark...but it isn't!"

"Killing curse?" Harry asked, curiously.

She looked startled, "Oh! Forgive me, dear. I forgot that you are only in third year. Killing curse, yes. A powerful curse that if it hits any part of your body...you're dead. Nothing can reflect it. No one has ever survived it...but one person."

Harry froze.

"You, my dear. By your mother's love. I never really had the pleasure of meeting your mother. Shame, I've heard nice things about her."

"What about my father?"

Her gaze darkened, "No offense to you, Harry. But I...I never really liked your father"  
Harry looked at her, "Why?"

She snorted, "You want the truth, or a small lie"  
"Truth."  
"He was an arrogant prick who picked on those lower to them. He judged people by their background and never gave people a chance."

Harry glared at her, "Why do you say that!"

"Because I am a Slytherin pureblood. When I first met him, he sneered and insulted me. I didn't do anything to him and he insulted me."

Harry paused, taking in the information, "When was this?"  
She thought, "Hmm...I was visiting the Headmaster...it was his 6th year."

Harry didn't want to talk anymore on the subject of his father so he asked, "How do you know King Mickey?"  
She gave him a look but answered, "I am older and wiser than I look. I was gifted with abilities from both worlds. Ones that I will teach you, in hopes of finding King Mickey and your friend, Riku."

Harry looked excited, "When will you teach me?"

"Not tonight. Tonight, we will talk. I know all that there is to know about you, Harry, Sora."

"Umm call me...well...I don't know what people should call me. Harry or Sora." Harry blushed. Angel grinned, "Let them call you Harry in the world you are in now, and if you go back to your other world, let them call you Sora!"

Harry thought about it, "Sounds good. So...more about the magic. What kind of spells will you teach me?"  
Angel got up to let her animals into the house, wincing as water sprayed everywhere from their fur. But a quick wave of her hand got rid of it. Harry gaped, "You can do wandless magic!"

She didn't answer, "Harry, you will be learning some of the rarest magic. I sense power deep within you, just waiting to be let out. All of us has it, but one needs to find it. Yours is more powerful than any I know. Including Dumbledore and Merlin. I will teach you the powers of the earth, water, wind, fire, and air. The magic of nature. I will teach you the powers of the mind, Occlumency, Legilimency, Telekinesis, Healing, Clairvoyance(see A/N above), Meditation and Levitation. I can give you the Animal Kingdoms gift. The ability of the wilderness. I can teach you to talk to the animals, have the senses of the animals, and even become any animal you want. And the magic of music, which we will get into later."

Harry gaped, "You...you can do that? And you are going to teach ME!"

She laughed, "That is what you are here for!"

"But I have learned magic like that. Firaga and stuff."

She laughed again, "Harry, my dear, Firaga is kiddy stuff compared to my magic. I have enough power in me to make the sea boiling hot! I have enough power to summon the most powerfullest hurricane in the world! I can do ANYTHING with my magic! And I am not the only one. You can do it. Any wizard can do it."

Harry was still confused, "Why don't you do that stuff?"

"Because I do not seek to do it. I do not wish for that burden. Even if I were to do something as big as that, magic still has its limits. I could die from it. Magic is a delicate thing, Harry. The Killing Curse, as I have mentioned earlier, is considered dark, Yet...good wizards use that spell to kill death eaters. So...does that make them dark? You, Harry, used that Keyblade to kill. So...does that make you a murderer?"

Harry stuttered, "Me? I- I wouldn't...I'd never!" But Harry thought about, everytime he killed something, eagerness and a strange sadistic happiness sprouted withing him. He longed to kill more things...to see their blood splattered on his Keyblade, dying it red.

But a strange look had come into Angel's eyes as she eyed Harry up and down, "Yes...hmm a fine handsome boy. He could of been a great Slytherin."

Harry heard and said, "Great doesn't have to mean good."

She grinned, "I know."

"I barely know you, and I have already figured out you are a confusing person." Harry said. Angel didn't answer, "Time has mocked us." She stated, pointing at the sky. Where it was pitch black.

"You should go get proper rest. You do get your sleep while you are here, but sleep with no disturbances is the best kind of sleep anyone can ask for."

Harry gaped, "But I've still got loads of questions!"

"I know, and they will be answered. In due time. Goodnight, my dear, tomorrow your training will begin"  
Everything disappeared and darkness took over Harry. But it seemed another dream wedged its way into Harry's head.

He was with Riku on the beach. It was dark time and they were laying on the ground side by side, staring at the stars.

"Hey Sora?" Riku said.

"Yeah, Riku?"

"Who do you like on the island?"

Sora sat up, "Umm, not Kairi! She's a friend. Tidus is kinda cute-"

"Tidus! You...your gay?" Riku asked, shocked.

Sora blushed, "It doesn't matter... does it?"  
Riku suddenly gave him a huge smile, "Of course not!" A strangr glint came into his eyes. Sora smiled, "But I like someone else..."

"Who?"

"No one! Its nothing..."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Riku grinned, "I like boys to"  
Sora blushed but didn't say anything. Riku continued, "A certain spiky haired boy with bright green eyes."  
Sora inwardly gasped and cheered. Riku leaned forward and placed his lips upon his...

Harry awoke with a start, "Just a dream...damn."

That conversation really did happen. But Riku didn't kiss him. He wished he did. But it was to late now. Or was it? Harry rolled over, finding a comfy spot.

'I'll find you, Riku. I swear it.'

KHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHPKHHP

YUP! Its...Sora and Riku! Or Harry and Riku. Whatever. Don't they make a cute couple?  
REVIEWS!

Shinigami's Shadow - AHHHHH! Not the chipmunks! They control my gummi ship! HE'S GONNA BE WITH RIKU! YAY! No! Not Harry/Ron! EWWW! Even though I do like Harry/Draco...hey it could of been Harry/Severus! (cackles) Thanks!

The Coffee Obsessed One - Love your name, I HATED the Deep Jungle. Dunno why. Probably cause I didn't have my damn HEALING SPELL. WAH! Thanks!

Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived - Hello again! Nice to see your are going to update. I liked your story. Its on my faves. I'll be sure to review. Thanks for actually coming over here and reviewing mine! Thats sweet!(eww I sound like Molly Weasley) Thanks!


End file.
